


Whatever the world, I'll still find you (Clexa Prompts)

by kittymannequin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dorks, F/F, Fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: All Clexa prompts I've ever received/writtenCome say hi :)Tumblr





	1. Cheeky gorgeous

You’re pretty sure by now the girl is doing it on purpose. 

It’s been three months since you’ve found the small cafe just a little ways off the campus, a gorgeous secluded place that always plays the best music, is never too crowded and the coffee is just right. You love going there on your days off, but you find yourself going there on nearly every break as well and the place has somehow become your new favourite place to be, simply because you feel so much at home there, that it’s kind of a little worrying. 

Just a little though. 

But the damned barista is really starting to get on your nerves.

She’s not just plain rude. No, she’s in fact, cheeky and slightly crude and you’re not sure how much more you can take.

As if it’s not enough that she’s unfairly attractive, with those stupidly pretty blonde locks that just have to have those dumb pink tips that would probably look ridiculous on anyone but her, and those damned eyes, in a shade of blue that’s more gorgeous than any you’ve ever seen, and those stupidly pretty lips that look oh so kissable. And just her generally very pretty face and not to mention those curves that her dumb uniform does nothing to hide. 

Yeah. As if it’s not enough that she seems to have fallen from the sky and is a vision among the many averages you see every time you walk in the coffee shop, but by now you’re sure she’s been spelling your name wrong for the past three months on purpose.

And you really don’t know how to go about it.

The first month you let it slip ‘cause god knows how many people walk in every day and you know they never remember anyone’s name, nor should they really bother to ‘cause in reality, what use do they have from that? 

But when your second month of coming to the shop rolled in, and you’ve made a fool of yourself by spelling out your name at rush hour only to have her spell it  _ Lexeia _ , the tiny mistake that seemed insignificant until then had started to irritate you more than you were willing to admit.

By month number three, it was a bloody outrage.

So when you find yourself walking in the shop for the third time this week, and your eyes find her almost immediately, even if she’s slightly obscured from view, sitting near the back door and scribbling something down in that sketchbook she always seems to have around, you’re determined to set this thing straight once and for all. 

Those eyes and lips and hair be damned.

There’s another barista ready to take your order but then the girl - Clarke, as you’ve read from her tag so many times, and tested the name on your lips so many more - jumps up from her chair and whispers something to the other barista, smiling widely when you come to stand in front of her.

“Hi there, what can I get you?” She asks in that husky, stupid and raspy voice of hers, followed by the brightest smile you’ve ever seen and well fuck.

You forgot about the smile.

“H-Hi, uh, just a latte macchiato with a bit of-”

“Caramel,” She finishes with a smirk and your heart does a little flip that has you nearly gripping the counter. 

Damn her.

You only manage a nod and make sure to look away, pretending like you’re trying to find your wallet in your bag, even though you know exactly where it is. Exactly where it’s always been but you just really need something else to focus on besides that teasing glint in her eyes and the way she pulls her lip between her teeth whenever she glances over at you.

“Can I get your name?” She asks, and you look up to meet her eyes.

“Lexa.” You barely suppress the stutter but a shuddering breath manages to escape you when she hums in response. 

Abort mission ‘correct the barista’. You think you’ll just change your name to whatever weird spelling she’s scribbled this time.

Two minutes later she hands you the cup as you put the money on the counter, take the cup as calmly as you can and make your way towards your usual table. You sit down next to the window, just far away from the counter so you don’t seem like a complete creeper, but you know you have a perfect view of whenever she actually stands up to make coffee and those tiny moments are enough for you.

It’s not until twenty minutes later that you actually check how she’s spelled your name this time.

_ Lexa. _

You nearly spit out the sip you’d just taken and almost miss the tiny text just below your name that she’s finally, after three and a half months, spelled right.

_ XXX-XXXX _

_ I’ve run out of ideas. Text me tho?  _

You spend the rest of the day grinning like a madman and just can’t be bothered ‘cause the unfairly attractive barista just slipped you her number and your day just got a whole lot better and you think you really wouldn’t have minded even if she’d spelled your name Liexia again.


	2. Gala Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realized I had two separate Clexa works collections so I've decided to move the other one here. Older prompt.

Just a couple more hours and it’s over, you think to yourself as you bring the glass in your hand closer to your lips, sipping on the bland champagne and wishing it was something stronger. At least that way you could get drunk and this whole thing would pass much quicker and in a pleasant blur.

Your mother loves dragging you around to these things, being the all-around famous doctor Griffin and seeing as you’re following in her footsteps, your mother’s decided it’s time for you to start with the galas early.

It’s another fund-raises and as wonderful as it is to have the rich actually spending their money for a good ‘cause, you really can’t, for the life of you, find anything even remotely interesting about walking - strutting, your brain provides - around with self-sufficient smirks and gruesomely dull stories.

You’ve already walked around the whole place at least three times and you’re sure if you take another trip outside, your mother will lose her mind. She’s been eyeing your for the past twenty minutes and you feel like a mouse who’s under the steady gaze of a hawk and every move you make will set off an alarm in your mother’s head.

So you decide to take another walk around the room, just to appease your mother. Maybe you’ll find a part of the wall you haven’t stared at yet. Hopefully no creepy men come to say hi because you’re really not in the mood and no matter how shit it is, it would be a waste to throw the champagne away.

You’re already a couple of steps in, slowly making your way around the crowd, weaving through careful not to stumble into anyone when something catches your eyes.

“Holy fuck,” You freeze in your steps, the words slipping in a whisper over your lips, “Whoa.”

There, across the room, stands a woman your age, and you’re pretty sure she’s on the pages of the Oxford Dictionary right next to the word stunning. And possibly the words gorgeous, hot, sexy and a number of other adjectives that escape you at the moment because your brain is currently just a large puddle.

She’s a true vision, you realize, tall, slender but with a hint of muscles showing through the sleeves of her tight suit where the fabric clings to those wonderfully eye-pleasing biceps. Her hair’s obviously a wild brown mane which she’s pulled into a series of intricate braids, impressive and just a little intimidating and looking at her you wonder if you’ve ever seen her before.

You know you haven’t. She’s a sight you’d remember.

The colour of her eyes is what draws you in, even from across the room you can feel the intensity in that green stare as she fixes them on you and your breath catches in your throat.

Somehow you hear Elvis in your head, it’s now or never, and you’re already making your way through the crowd, almost frantically rushing past the throngs of people to get closer to her.

Each step makes you realize how fucking gorgeous this woman is and how impressive she actually looks. She commands attention and by gods, she’s got all of yours. It’s inevitable, really, that you find yourself stepping almost into her space as you all but push your way to the empty seat next to her as she’s leaning against the bar.

“Hi.” You mumble hastily, kind of embarrassed that a mere look has reduced you to two-character words.

“Hello.” She says as she turns a little to face you and fuck, fuck, fuck, her voice does things to you and you’re so not ready for this. It’s like velvet, really, husky and warm and fuck, it’s like you can feel her voice sliding over your skin and slipping somewhere underneath it, if that’s even a thing.

You’re pretty sure it’s not but it’s the clearest thing you can feel right now and you cling onto it like a lifeline.

She’s looking at you with a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, and her brow raised in the most attractive of ways and you’re struggling to find words now that you’re actually only a couple feet away from one another. Her gaze is soft and yet so inquisitive, you almost feel like she can see what’s behind your eyes, how jumbled and fuzzy your thoughts are right now and well - your brain’s probably short-circuiting right now.

She clears her throat for a moment and you’re pretty sure she’s just going to laugh at your inability to function as a normal human being and turn away but instead she leans a little closer, the scent of her perfume hitting you full on, and murmurs loud enough only for you to hear. 

“Is it just me or would this party be a lot more fun without at least half of the people here?” 

Her words surprise you, they’re unexpected and certainly not what you’d expected her to say but then again, you really don’t know what you were expecting. She’s leaning on her elbow, hip pressed close to the bar and her eyes never leave yours as silence settles between the two of you once more.

This time though, you manage to break it as your brain seems to start working again.

“Only half?” You joke quietly, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Well, we can’t just throw everyone out, can we?” She murmurs, that teasing smirk sending tremors all through your body.

God, this woman’s already being the ‘cause of massive nature disasters in your body and you don’t even know her name.

“Although…” She starts, eyes darting around the people around you, before they settle back on yours again. “I wouldn’t mind if it was just you and me…” Her words seep through the air softly and she leaves them hanging, waiting for you to fill in.

You try your hardest to keep your voice level when you answer.

“Clarke.” You manage. “Clarke Griffin.” 

“Clarke.” She repeats and good god, you’re done. You’re just… “Unique.” She hums, leaning ever closer. You’re pretty sure she’s aware of what she’s doing to you. “What brings you here, Clarke?” She asks, her tongue clicking on the the c and the k in your name, making you squirm where you’re standing.

There’s been a low burning heat somewhere in the lower part of your belly so far, slow, gentle flames licking at your core, but now it’s a rumble that has you suddenly clenching around, well, nothing, when your name slips off her lips. 

Fuck.

“Oh, you know, mingling.” You mumble, glancing around when you meet your mother’s eyes. You offer a sheepish grin and she smiles, she actually smiles and you’re kind of confused ‘cause what the heck? Abby Griffin doesn’t generally smile like that unless-

“Well, Clarke.” The goddess - let’s be honest,she’s a fucking goddess, ok? - speaks, making you turn to her voice, eyes settling back on her pools of green, as she offers you her hand, those long, slender fingers reaching for your own. “Lexa Woods.” 

If you could come from nothing but words, you’re almost certain it’s these words that would be the cause of that. 

“It’s a pleasure, Lexa.” You test her name on your tongue and you’re extremely pleased how wonderfully it rolls off and her eyes glint when you say it.

“The pleasure, Clarke,” Oh yes, she certainly knows what she’s doing to you, “Is all mine.” She murmurs, her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip as her eyes deftly roam over your figure and god.

If it was anyone else, you’re sure this would have repulsed you, but there’s something about her, something so primal, so strong and commanding and just… It’s a pull, you realize, something that has you aching to be closer to her, something that has you reveling in the way she says your name and the way her eyes seem to drink your form, instead of running away from someone who is literally drinking you in with their stare.

After a minute or so or silence, you realize you really don’t want to waste time, you don’t want to, or need to, tiptoe about this because fucking hell, this woman… She’s something else, she must have undressed you at least a dozen times with her eyes by now and you’re nothing if not absolutely thirsty **as fuck**  for her. 

As Raven would so eloquently put it.

“Do you wanna go somewhere more private?” The words are out before you can stop yourself and well, the avalanche has begun. 

Lexa stares at you for a moment longer before the corner of her lips curls in that irresistible smirk once more and she’s leaning into you almost fully, her lips coming dangerously close to your ear.

“I thought you’d never ask, Clarke.” She hums more than murmurs and her lips graze over your ear just barely and you can’t help yourself, you’re clenching and rubbing your legs together ‘cause god, you feel like an animal right now but fuck, you just- you need her.

So you grab her hand, tugging her along with you but her grip is stronger than you’d expected and she falls in step beside you instead of just following and in a moment she’s the one that’s obviously leading you, instead of the other way around. She seems to know her way around much better anyway and soon enough you’re out of the large ballroom and slipping through some long, hardly lit corridor and pushing past a half open door.

She rushes you inside the dark room, pushing the door closed behind herself as her hand tugs at your wrist sharply and you collide against her warm, tight form as she pulls you in. 

“Fuck.” You mutter under your breath but you know she’s heard you when she chuckles breathlessly a moment later.

“Oh Clarke.” She murmurs one moment and pushes you against the closed door the next, lips latching onto your lobe, her breath ghosting over your ear and her voice sultry and torturous. “I intend to.” 


	3. Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk clarke is my favourite clarke

“And I would walk five hundred mil-” 

“Oh will you just shut the fuck up!” A voice comes somewhere from the side, loud and piercing and the words are rude and really, totally not necessary and you’re frowning, trying to discover who the voice belongs to, frantically looking around you and frowning even harder when you remember you’re in the middle of the empty street, it’s around two in the morning and there’s definitely nobody anywhere near you.

You were rudely interrupted so you just shrug your shoulders and take another swig from your bottle of beer before you start over.

“And I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five-”

“Shut uuuup!” The voice stops your singing once again, this time even louder and you manage to trace the direction to one of the nearby buildings, though your vision is seriously far too blurry to see clearer than the dark grey colour of the building and the faint yellow glow of the street lamp in front of it. 

“Jesus Clarke, I leave you for two seconds and you’re already making a ruckus.” Raven’s voice startles you and you nearly drop the beer but you manage to steady yourself in the last second, reaching out to grab hold of her shoulder. 

“I was trying,” You mumble, “To sing.”

“I’m sure you were.” 

“But someone rudely interrupted me.” You take another swig and Raven huffs at you. “Twice.” 

“Come on Clarkey, I’m taking you home.” She murmurs close to your ear, slipping her arm around your waist and you couldn’t possibly be more grateful because your knees have started buckling and you’re not sure how much longer your legs will carry you. 

It’s got to be the ground, really. It’s far too unsteady.

You’re just about to start singing again but the hollow in your stomach stops you before a sound even come from your lips and you’re suddenly painfully aware that the only thing you’ve consumed all night were vast amounts of alcohol. Which your alcohol induced brain supported wholeheartedly. 

“I want a burger,” You say, leaning harder on Raven, “And fries.” 

She groans and you ruffle her hair, much to her silent growl. “Frieeeees.” 

Raven chuckles and tugs you along the road. “Okay okay, fries.” 

“And a burger.”

“Of course.” 

You don’t really know how long it takes the two of you to actually reach the burger place but all of a sudden there’s a giant neon sign with the words ‘ _ Burgers and Fries’  _ above you and your lips widen in a smile involuntarily. 

“Burgeeeeeer.” 

Raven leads you inside and it’s far too bright but the sudden shift of light makes the blurriness disappear for a moment, making the alcoholic haze in your head all that clearer for the few minutes it takes you to stumble over to the cashier and shout more than say that you want a burger and fries and that you want them right away. 

Raven’s laughing by your side but she helps you pick them up anyway, she even pays for you and you manage to store that piece of info somewhere in a part of your brain that’s managed to stay clear of alcohol. You’ll buy her lunch sometime next week as a thank you for being the best Clarke-sitter. 

You’re making your way home, Raven’s arm safely tucked around your waist, supporting at least half of your weight, and you can feel the burger dripping down your hand but it’s far too juicy and it tastes better than anything you’ve ever eaten in your life and the only thing on your mind is how you’ll devour the fries when you sit down on your couch the second you get home.

When she leads you inside the building, Raven’s phone starts ringing so she shuts it off promptly and shoots off a text when you’re in the elevator, smirking when you mumble a question.

“Who’s got you smiling so much?” 

“No one.” She mumbles back, putting her phone away. “Dude, you got burger all over your jacket.” 

“‘S ok, gotta wash it anyway..” Your words are starting to sound slurred and if Raven’s grin is anything to judge by, you probably look like a complete mess. 

She helps you inside your apartment, takes off your jacket and disappears somewhere further inside, you’d ask her where she is but the fries are still really hot in your hand so you just toe out of your sneakers and plop down on the couch, chuckling to yourself as you pry open the bag and the smell hits you full on.

“Okay, you’re home, your jacket’s in the washer, here’s your pitcher of water which you are to drink before sleeping and I’m going home.” She rambles and you hardly heard a word of it. “Did you hear what I just said?” 

“Uh. Yeah.” 

“Clarke.” 

“Home, jacket, pitcher, home.” 

Raven groans. “Just drink this water before you go to bed and lock up, ok?” 

“Yeah.” You nod and smile widely when she leans over and kisses your cheek, lingering for a moment before she’s walking away and you hear the door close after her. 

You look at the water, glance back at the door but then you take in a breath and the smell of fries attacks you once again so all other thoughts are cast aside as you turn back to the feast in front of you, grinning when you take one fry and pop it into your mouth happily.

But the spell is immediately broken when you realize the fries are not salty. At all. They’re so fucking bland and you wanna scream how crappy they taste. 

You’re up on your feet and rummaging through your kitchen cabinets in a second but there’s literally no salt in sight. A groan escapes you just as an idea hits you and you’re grabbing your keys from the counter and slipping out of your apartment as fast as you can, not even bothering to put on some shoes.

The trip is short, just a couple of steps actually, and you stop at the door right next to yours, staring at it at first, before you slam your palm over it a few times and then step back, staring at it with a smirk. 

“Helloooo, neighbor!” You call, knocking hard against the door a couple more times. “Neighbor, I need salt!” 

You’re just about to knock yet again when the door swings open and a rather furious - albeit still a little blurry - brunette is staring at you with something that could only be described as a deathly glare. 

“Clarke?” She mumbles, as her anger morphs into confusion. “What the hell are you doing here it’s, uh, two am?” 

And you’re stuck staring at her, gaping with your lips parted and your heart thrumming in your chest and booming in your ears because fuck - you’ve forgotten Lexa Woods is your neighbour and Lexa is a vision even when you’re sober and well, when you’re drunk… Lexa Woods is a goddess.

“Lexa, hi.” Your brain decides to be merciful for a few moments, giving you back your coherency. “I’m sorry, I just need some salt.” 

Lexa tilts her head and you swear she looks like a golden retriever for a moment until her brows furrow and she leans against the door frame.

“You need salt? At two in the morning?” She crosses her arms over her chest. “What?” 

“Uh, yeah. Fries. Salt. Need some, food crap.” And your brain was merciful for exactly one minute and thirty two seconds. 

Lexa’s brows furrow even more, if that’s even possible, and she huffs a small laugh, still staring at you. “Clarke, how many beers have you had?” 

You grin at her. “A few.” 

She quirks an eyebrow and your grin widens. “A few and then some.” 

The corner of Lexa’s lips curls into a smirk and her arms fall away from her chest as she pushes the door open, motioning for you to step inside. “Come on in, I’ll get you the salt.” 

You don’t exactly say thank you as much as you mumble something quite intelligible which makes her chuckle again and you’re not even sorry for being a complete drunken mess. 

She walks away, disappearing for a moment but then you move to catch up and you nearly stumble into her as she stops abruptly, opens a cabinet and pulls out a small bag of what looks like a whole bunch of salt and you’re sure your eyes lighten up because she turns to you and smiles widely and god - you don’t know how you got to be so lucky.

“I don’t suppose you need all this salt.” 

“Nope, just a pinch.” 

Lexa’s smile hasn’t left her face and you feel far more proud of yourself than you’d ever thought you could. 

“Just a pinch, huh?” She repeats as she pours some in a small glass and hands it to you, her fingers brushing against yours as your take it. “This should be enough, yes?” 

You eye the salt, then her, then the salt again and you grin before meeting her eyes once more. “More than. Thank you, Lexa.” You say before spinning on your feet and whoa, it was far too fast but Lexa’s deft hands steady you as she leans over your shoulders, murmuring.

“Careful there, Clarke. Need some help?” 

“Nope, just a little overwhelmed.” You grin at her again and she huffs out a chuckle. 

“Let me walk you back to your flat.” She murmurs, offering her arm for you to take. “I’ll feel happier knowing you got there safely.” 

You roll your eyes and then immediately regret it because it feels like your head’s spinning now. 

“It’s three steps away.” You mumble. 

“I know Clarke.” She murmurs close to you and matches your steps. “So, fries?” 

“Yup.” You smirk and she matches it with a wide smile. “You should try them.” 

“Then you should take me out for a burger and fries.” She mumbles and you’re not sure if you’re hearing it right but you grin anyway.

“Well maybe I will.” 

“Good.” She murmurs as you step inside your apartment and she stops right in front of the door. “Good night Clarke.” 

“Night Lexa.” 

The fries never tasted as good as they did that night. 


	4. Comic-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'cause why not have a cosplayer clarke and lexa.

Lexa groaned with her first step inside the impressively large venue, eyes roaming the tall hallways and the horrific number of people who seemed to all collectively turn around to stare at her.

She knew picking Poison Ivy was a really,  _ really  _ bad idea considering just how exposing her outfit was and how many stares she’d be getting, but she’d read all those comics, following up on all the news and updates and frankly, Lexa had, ever since she could remember, wanted to dress up as Poison Ivy at least once in her life. 

Not just dress up like it’s Halloween, though. No, when Lexa decided she wanted to do something as serious as cosplay, Lexa went head first into the challenge, tackling it and conquering the unknown as if she’d been doing it her whole life.

She spent countless evenings in the past couple of months simply browsing the vast interwebs in search of the best information it could provide her with, and she’d found some rather interesting things, after digging through piles and piles of garbage. And of course, as any good organized, efficient and methodical person, Lexa made notes on her findings, color coded and all, and by the end of her research Lexa knew absolutely everything there was to know about cosplay and making the perfect outfit for herself.

Luckily, her outfit was easily and quickly made, thanks to many different shopping sites she could find online and in all honesty, it surprised her how many target-specific shops she’d found and how much interest people had in the matter.

She considered, albeit extremely briefly, going to the Comic-con without actually dressing up but after years of fawning over one of her favourite villains, and basically realizing her own sexuality thanks to her infatuation with Ivy, Lexa reasoned it would be an act of both gratitude and respect to dress up and cosplay as one of her favourite fictional characters. 

Her outfit was spot on, even if she had decided against the very first and original Ivy, deeming it far too skimpy to wear to such an event, and in the end, Lexa was quite pleased with her choices and the overall and final look.

She was stunning from head to toe.

It took her two weeks to find the perfect shade and length for the wig, and her stunning corset piece was, somewhat sadly, probably one of the finer pieces of clothing she owned. The heels she managed to snag from a random store and on sale, and the pantyhose were a welcome addition because she really wasn’t in the mood to walk around so many people almost half-naked. But with the way she looked, Lexa wasn’t in the least bit surprised at all the people who’d been quite evidently ogling her from the moment she set foot inside the venue. 

Lexa was quick to find her way to the main hall where all the most interesting things could be found, and her walk around was slow and deliberate as she took in all the sights and made sure to stop at every counter, talk to every celebrity she considered interesting and happened to find free for a quick chat. 

The number of people was slowly rising with time, and as she made her way to a small bar set just outside the main hall, Lexa’s phone rang in her small clutch, prompting her to realize there was, in fact, a real world outside this building filled with fiction and everything most of her childhood consisted of.

“Anya.” Lexa said with a confident voice, sitting down at the last of free tables and waving off one of the bartenders that was about to head her way. “You’re missing out on a lot of fun.”

“ _ The most fun I’d have if I was there would be the fun I’d be making of you.”  _

Her sister’s voice, as well as her words, were as amusing as ever. Lexa chuckled softly and settled more comfortably in her chair.

“I’ve seen about twenty three Harley’s so far, luckily just three of the newest Jokers and the whole con seems to be full of some game characters, Overclock or something…”

“ _ Overwatch. Get with the system, sis, everyone’s playing it nowadays.” _

“Ah, yeah, that thing. Well, people seem to dig it. So, are you coming or?” 

_ “Actually-” _

“Anya, no. I’ve spent the past two hours alone and somehow I’ve managed to zone out from all the looks and the ogling and the tenths of guys staring at my boobs but you cannot make me do this alone anymore.” Lexa sat up, back rigid in anxiety. 

Anya had a tendency to do this and Lexa knew, deep down, that no amount of pleading, extortion or whatever means she used to get her sister to come over, would actually work. She simply sighed when there was no actual response on the other side for a few seconds.

_ “I’m sorry Lexa, I really am, but you see I’m kind of... Well something came up.”  _

“You’re ditching me for a girl, aren’t you?” Lexa asked, barely suppressing a groan as she rapped her fingers over the plastic table in front her. 

_ “Wouldn’t you do the same if you met a really hot as fuck girl that invites you out for lunch?”  _

“I’d tell her I have to take a rain check and arrange it for tomorrow. God, Anya, you’re such a twat sometimes, I swear.” This time Lexa didn’t even bother suppressing the groan, followed by a long sigh. “You better make it up to me.” 

_ “Of course lil sis, who do you take me for? Wait, actually, don’t answer that.”  _ Anya chuckled on the other side.  _ “Take care sis and if anyone stares for too long, you’ve my permission as your big sister to punch the shit outta them.”  _

Lexa scoffed but chuckled at her sister’s words nonetheless. “Gee, thanks An. Have fun sis, talk to you later.”

_ “Later Lex.”  _

And with that the call was over and Lexa stared at her phone set on the table in front of her, worriedly trying to figure out what she’d do for the rest of the day because she still had at least half of the venue to check out and she really didn’t feel like walking around alone. 

The looks weren’t that big of a problem, she’d learnt to shrug those off by now but really, Lexa just wanted some company. 

“Oh thank god a chair!” A husky, warm voice startled her from her thoughts and Lexa’s head spun to the sound, breath catching slightly in her throat at the sight. 

Thank fuck she was actually seated ‘cause those eyes. Fuck. 

“Uh…” Lexa tried, she really did, but her brain had short-circuited just from the woman’s voice alone, and her eyes had left Lexa speechless.

“I’m sorry to just jump on you like this but I’ve been walking around for an hour and a half now and this is literally the only available chair at the whole bar and I just need like, ten minutes and maybe a coffee and then I’ll be out of your hair.” The woman spoke hurriedly, leaning back in the chair and flinging her arms above her head a little dramatically before sitting up in the most clumsiest of ways and nearly flipping over the table. “Unless this seat is taken in which case I am so sorry and I’ll leave you alo-”

“You can sit here. I mean, uh, the seat, it’s not taken. I… I’m alone so it’s free. I mean, it’s not anymore since you’re sitting here but it was free before you sat down.” Lexa babbled, heart-rate picking up as her fingers nervously fidgeted with whatever she could reach. “Oh god, please stop me any moment now.” Lexa waved her hand before hiding her face in the palm of it, cheeks and the tips of her ears red and hot. 

The woman sitting across her warmed her with a bout of hearty laughter before clearing her throat and speaking in that damned husky voice again. “That was literally the most adorable thing I’ve seen all day and we’re at a comic-con with a bunch of kids dressed as Pokemon running around.” 

Lexa peeked from behind her hand, cheeks feeling even warmer when their eyes met. The piercing blue of the woman’s eyes was truly a vision, and for a moment Lexa wandered into the whole ‘ _ what if I got to look at those eyes every morning when I wake up’ _ territory and she had to physically pinch herself from straying to far and having highly inappropriate thoughts about a complete stranger. 

A complete stranger who happened to be absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous, even if she was dressed as Harley Quinn and Lexa had already seen over twenty of them around. The girl had the bluest eyes Lexa had ever had the pleasure of seeing, and her dirty blonde hair pulled in those adorably silly pigtails, with its tips coloured red and blue was far cuter than Lexa’s heart could manage.

Lexa finally caught a moment to steel herself before speaking, a little grumpily.

“I’m not adorable. I’m anything but.” 

The small pout on her lips made the other woman cackle again and Lexa swore she’d pout a little more if it meant the woman would smile more. 

“Well.” The woman hummed, crossing her legs and settling more comfortably in the chair. “Since you’re here alone, and I happen to be here alone as well, why don’t you buy me a cup of coffee and tell me about all the things you are, if adorable isn’t one of them.” She had a smirk playing on her lips by the time she finished speaking and Lexa soon realized that damned curl of the woman’s tantalizing lips might just be the cause of her death. “Although I beg to differ on that one.” 

Lexa had to admit, the woman was forward and god, it was refreshing and kind of very pleasing and Lexa was enjoying it. And in all honesty, she was quite lonely and the girl was a vision you probably see once in a lifetime and Lexa was pretty tired of never taking any chances.

So she cleared her throat, raised her hand and called the bartender over with the most confident of smiles she could muster.

“A cup of coffee for Harley over here and green tea for me.” Lexa said with a nod towards the woman. The bartender mumbled a quick ‘right away’ and scurried back to the bar to get their drinks.

The woman grinned at her and extended a hand which Lexa happily took, praying her heart couldn’t be felt, or head for that matter, through her palm.

“Clarke.” The woman murmured as she leaned over the table to come a little closer.

“Lexa.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, plant lady.” 

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Lexa murmured sweetly, smirk almost permanently plastered to her face. 

With the vision of a woman sitting across from her, Lexa was sure her first ever Comic-con wouldn’t end up a complete bust after all. 

In fact, she had a feeling it would probably be the best of many to come.


	5. In Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :D

Lexa leans a little over the counter to check the line and is surprised to find just one more cart behind the lady currently waiting for her receipt. She sighs and finishes loading the bag as the piece of paper finally comes out of the machine and she hands it to the woman, taking the money. 

She hands her the change and nods towards the woman with a quiet “goodbye”, yawning when the other cart begins approaching and things are already being unloaded, but Lexa’s fast in what she does and she makes sure to do a brief job of checking the things and bagging them after the scanner reads the price. 

When she’s finished with the last item, a large bottle of apple juice, she bags it and looks up, only to freeze for a moment. 

“Tha- That’ll be thirty two, fifty.” She mumbles, glancing aside as her cheeks turn a slight red.

The girl across from her is absolutely gorgeous, all blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and she’s got the dopiest smile, a stupidly cute flannel and some band t-shirt underneath it and she’s just all kinds of really gorgeous and Lexa finds it hard to anything other than either stare or just look away in embarrassment.

“Here you go.” The girls says and damn it, even her voice is just perfect. 

“Thanks.” Lexa mumbles as she takes the money, counting the change she needs to return.

“Shit.” The girl hisses and Lexa’s looking up to meet her eyes, only they’re frantic and wild this time. “Fuck, uhm, this is gonna sound really stupid and probably very awkward but um-” 

“Uh-” Lexa tries but the girl cuts her off.

“My ex just walked in the store and I really, really,  _ really _ don’t want to see him ‘cause he’s been annoying me and harrassing all my friends to get to me and could I um, maybe, uh, hide in the back?” The blonde points a finger at the door behind Lexa’s back and Lexa gulps, both confused and also strangely angry that someone would dare bother this beauty.

She throws a quick glance towards the entrance, eyes searching, when the blonde pipes in.

“Black hair, medium length, kinda looks like James Dean? Leather jacket, jeans, he’s talking on his phone.”

“Oh.” Lexa mumbles as she notices the guy walking between two front rows and yup, he’s all sorts of handsome-looking too but the blonde did say he’s been bothersome and harassing people and that really strange feeling of anger is still in the pit of Lexa’s stomach so she curses internally, pushing aside the small ‘authorized personnel only’ sign and ushering the blonde to pass through. “He better not stay here forever.” Lexa grumbles before realizing how silly that must sound.

The girl actually chuckles as she walks in the break room, eyes glued to Lexa’s. 

“Don’t worry, he’s probably here just to buy some crappy beer and he’ll be out. And so will I, promise.” She’s got the sweetest smile on her face and Lexa can’t help the little awkward smile she gives in return.

Lexa closes the door and true the blonde’s word, the guy comes by with a six pack of the crappiest beer they have at the store, grumbling about the price all along and gives Lexa such a horribly creepy look that she wishes she could just smack him over the head with a mop. 

When she sees him finally pulling out from the parking lot, she hurries back to the break room, opening the door to find the girl simply leaning back against the table, staring at her phone with a dopey smile back on her face. 

“He’s gone.” Lexa mumbles, staring down at her hands. “You can leave now.”

“Oh, thanks.” The girl mumbles and shoves her phone in her back pocket, grabbing her bags and walking past Lexa. It’s not until she’s back at the correct side of the cashier’s counter that she stops and turns around. “Thank you…” 

“Lexa.” 

“Lexa.” 

The way the blonde says her name has Lexa swooning just a little teeny tiny bit. 

“Well, Lexa, I’ll be seeing you around.” The girl murmurs and winks, turning on her heels and walking out of the store. 

Okay, so Lexa swoons a lot more than just a little.

Especially when she goes back to the break room a couple of minutes later to grab a glass of water, only to find a piece of paper on the table and something written down on it.

 

**thanks for the rescue**

**Xxxx-xxx**

**Call me?**

**Clarke**

 

Damn, the girl has game. 


	6. Mosh pit

“Fuck, shit, fuck!” Clarke grumbled rather loudly as she whizzed past large crowds of people standing outside the large concert hall and blocking her way. 

Octavia had managed to drag her to another concert and of course Clarke forgot her water bottle at home and the booze stand was really, really far. 

Ten minutes later she was rushing past people with water bottles in her hands, deftly avoiding being hit, ducking away from freakishly tall guys and only occasionally flinching when a random elbow ended up hitting her in the ribs. 

She’d just about gotten past half of the hall when the telltale sound of the main singer broke through the space in something other than random screams and singing. Clarke shuddered.

“Oh fuck no.” She mumbled. “Oh fucking shit. No no no no..” She grumbled, her voice growing louder with each step she tried taking though getting through had become nearly impossible. Clarke knew she was fucked.

Stuck in the middle of a mosh pit at a punk-rock concert. Great.

“Watch it, dickface!” She growled as a rather large guy stepped on her foot but didn’t even notice her. She whacked him just over his ribs and rushed past him, trying to reach Octavia who was probably at the other side of the pit.

Sadly, Clarke didn’t get too far.

The music started yet again, the singer was screaming his lungs off and the crowd was… Well, to put it mildly, they’d all gone seemingly berzerk. 

Arms flying around, knees hitting tender spots, fists colliding with face, bodies slamming into one another and Clarke was stuck right in the middle of the damn thing. 

She tried moving with the crowd, she even hit back a couple of times, trying her damndest to not get hit, at least not in her head since everything else was already hurting and slightly sore, and she even managed to get a little across the pit towards Octavia but fuck, she just had to get her hopes up, didn’t she? 

She was just a couple more feet away from the end of the pit when something hard came flying from the side, hitting her right in the head and sending her flying as splitting pain shot from her nose through her head. The water bottles fell instantly from her hands as Clarke reached to grab her nose, realizing there was sticky wetness already sliding over her lips and down her chin and the pain was quickly becoming overwhelming. 

She barely managed to look up to find someone, a girl maybe, staring at her and shouting something in her general direction, before her vision became too blurry, only to turn completely dark a couple of seconds later.

* * *

 

“Fucking hell.” Clarke groans and more profanities leave her lips as she stirs awake, blinking and realizing even that mild action makes pain shoot through her skull. She tilts her her around, taking in the room she’s in, realizing it has to be some sort of hospital room. The clearing of a throat from the far corner captures her attention as she’s trying to sit up.

“Hi.” A small, timid voice welcomes her and Clarke stills for a moment, taking in the sight at the other side of the room.

There’s a girl standing there, wild, long brown locks, astounding green eyes, slender and fit and staring at her with a nervous look in her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest.

“Um, excuse me?” Clarke only manages to mumble before she’s forced to lean back, the constant buzz in her head being too much.

“I.. Uh, I kinda-” 

“This retard broke your nose in the pit.” Comes Octavia’s voice from the door and Clarke turns to her, eyes wide. 

“What?” She reaches up to her nose, wincing in pain when her fingers come in contact with bandages. “Fucking shit.” 

“I am so, so incredibly sorry.” The girl speaks again, stepping closer and uncrossing her arms. “I was trying to get out of the pit and some guy literally threw me on the side and I kind of hit you with my elbow and I am really so very sorry about this. I’ll totally cover all the costs and everything.”

Clarke’s gaping at her and it takes a while, but her lips quirk in a smile. “And you’ll take me out for coffee.” She adds when the girl finishes talking.

“And I’ll take you for co- wait, what?” It’s only then that the girl catches on. 

“You’re taking me out for coffee when I’m all cleared. You know, to make it up to me.” Clarke’s smirking and Octavia doesn’t even bother suppressing her groan and her eyeroll. 

“Oh.” The girl’s eyes light up. “I’d be more than happy to, Clarke.” 

And Clarke positively shivers at the way her name rolls off the girl’s lips. “Can’t wait…” 

“Lexa.” The girl offers with a grin matching Clarke’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this?  
> For more of my writing: [Tumblr](kittymannequin.tumblr.com) Come say hi! :)


End file.
